smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Bruce Banner (Earth-1)
Bruce Banner (Hulk) is the muscle of The Avengers (Earth-1) and and the scientist of the group. Banner has a dark secret that is exposed if his temper gets out of control which is turning to a giant green ogre like giant called the Hulk ever since being exposed to Gama Radiation. Powers and Abilities Powers * Artificially Enhanced Physiology: Bruce Banner subjected himself to a recreated version of the Super Soldier Serum in an attempt to develop a result similar to the original Project Rebirth from World War II, albeit substituting vita radiation with gamma radiation. As a result, Banner is able to transform into Hulk when his heart rate increases to high levels or when he loses control of his emotions. And as Hulk, Banner is a giant green-skinned humanoid with immense strength fueled by his rage, meaning the angrier he gets the stronger he becomes, and is one of the most powerful beings on Earth. * Superhuman Strength: Hulk's primary power is his immense superhuman strength. His incredible strength allows him to rip steel apart as if it were made of paper, to break vehicles with a single punch, stop a speeding Humvee in its tracks by stomping it into the ground, injure and halt a massive Leviathan with a single punch, do a powerful thunderclap to stop a military helicopter from blowing up, or catch a HYDRA tank struck by Thor during the Avengers assault on the HYDRA Research base in Sokovia and proceeded to throw it at a considerable distance as well. * Super Leaps: Hulk's strength also extends to his legs, allowing him to leap great distances or great heights with precision, such as when reached the top of Stark Tower from ground level in a single leap. * Superhuman Durability: Hulk is able to withstand blows and attacks of considerable force; even high caliber bullets bounce off him and flames cause him little damage. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Should he receive damage that penetrates his extreme durability, his biology has a very high rate of cellular regeneration. Grievous bodily harm has also proven to be a trigger for Banner's transformations, and he has recovered from otherwise fatal injuries sustained in his normal form. Banner said he tried to put a bullet in his mouth but the "other guy" merely spit it out. Hulk also has an enhanced immune system; Samuel Sterns described that a synthesized sample of Banner's blood would make humans impervious to diseases. * Superhuman Speed: Regardless of his size, Hulk's superhuman strength of his legs allow him to run at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of a human being. He also possesses enhanced reflexes and agility proportionate to his size, but his large size can still be exploited by smaller foes to use to their advantage. Hulk was able to catch a supersonic Aircraft used by Ultron. Hulk also caught an ejection seat from an Aircraft thanks to his superhuman reflexes. * Superhuman Stamina: Hulk has substantially greater endurance than a normal human, allowing him to run and fight for a long time. His enraged state, during a fight, allows him to maintain peak output for hours on end and still continue to become even stronger as his anger escalates. Category:Superheroes Category:Earth 1 Superheroes Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Living Superheroes Category:Living Earth 1 Superheroes Category:Living Earth 1 Characters Category:Metahumans